Black October Tears
by Greensleeves89
Summary: [Oh hold for now]“You know maybe if you acted more like Kikyou I might notice you more wench…” Kagome has had it, she is ready to admit defeat...but will Inuyasha save her before Kagome does the unthinkable?
1. Plans

Hi, well umm u need a disclaimer huh? Okaies, well i do not own Inuyasha or any of the Evanescnece songs in my fanfiction okay? Enjoy the story=)

Black October Tears

**Chapter One**

The breeze slowly lifted herself into the night air, and if possible, traveled more lightly until she reached a very thick jade forest. Menacingly she wrapped her cold arms around the trees bark, chilling them to the roots. Suddenly all was quiet...the trees whispered amongst them, almost as if they were listening for something to occur. Then again they heard the sound: a soft pounding in the distance, then it grew louder and louder. Soon soft weeping was heard. The trees moaned again. The same raven-haired beauty had once again entered their forest. What was this now? The third time in less then a week, right? The poor beauty, she had often shared her secrets and fears with them, and they had all listened intently. So Inuyasha was to blame then huh?

_I can't run anymore, I fall before you,  
Here I am, I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,_

Suddenly Kagome felt herself fall forwards. Looking around to see what had tripped her she was surprised to find a tree root that hadn't been there be for in the melting horizon light. Drawing her knees to her chest, she tried to push the previous argument with Inuyasha to the darkest depths of her mind, though his most hurtful words still rang loud in her head as if to remind her that the sting of defeat was there and it wasn't leaving easily...

_"You know maybe if you acted more like Kikyou I might notice you more wench..."_

Right after he had said those words Kagome saw his eyes soften their hardened look, though his face remained emotionless. Kagome could tell that he was sorry for his words, but she wasn't going to let him forget those actions so easily. She was finally ready to admit defeat. Naraku was gone, but he hadn't all the Jewel Fragments, not even half, so the journey resumed, and Inuyasha's meetings with Kikyou had increased. Kagome finally decided that if she cant have Inuyasha then she would give the rest of her soul to her mirrored double: Kikyou.

_Take me home, I'm through fighting it,  
Broken, Lifeless,  
I give up, You're my only strength,  
Without you, I can't go on,  
Anymore, Ever again._

That is how it should be, old love deserves a second chance, like a fire given the second chance to burn. So she would give herself one-month left to live then she would pretend to leave for home for a test, but would really set out and find Kikyou and give her soul to her and die without Inuyasha ever knowing. Though he'd probably go to her time and look for her, and her mother would say she never came home.

_My only hope, (All the times I've tried)  
My only peace, (To walk away from you)  
My only joy,_

Kagome gave a brisk light laugh. Then a Feudal Era search party would begin. Would Kikyou tell them where she laid buried? That was up to her because Kagome didn't care, she'd be dead. Then with a sudden burst of energy she got up and turned back to the campsite, she'd give herself three days to prepare, then only one month. Upon leaving, the trees moaned in dissatisfaction

_My only strength, (I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
my only life, (And love is where I am)  
My only love._

Well thats it, the first chapter, there will be more, ummmm comment plz, i'd like it, no flamers! First Fic, Thankies, Inuyashas-girl23


	2. A New Voice from Kagome

New Chapter!

**Chapter Two**

"Inuyasha I really think you should be out looking for Kagome, she has been gone for awhile now," A worried voice said above his head

"Look Shippo, if you're so worried about her, then you go look for her, I got better things to do then worry about some useless wench..."

Suddenly he stopped as Kagome entered the campsite. His eyes softened and he felt his ears fall a bit. He could smell that she was crying. He was an idiot, he shouldn't have said that, he like Kagome the way she was, but as always he let his past and pride get the better of him. He felt Shippo leap off his head and into Kagome's outstretched arms. Then he saw Sango brush past him and gave Kagome hug and pulled her aside. He was about ask where they were going but he felt an arm extend onto his should. Glancing back he found Miroku shaking his head.

"Inuyasha I think you have your fair share of talking to Kagome tonight, let Sango be with her for while,"

"Feh," was his reply and he leaped into the nearest tree. All he wanted was to apologise.

_I can't run anymore, I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness, I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you, When night falls on me,_

Usually he resented it, given the circumstances he felt that this time different because he had told her to be someone different! Kagome was good at being her self. He heard a slight rustling and he saw Sango emerge. Miroku got up from where he was sitting and asked where Kagome was, seeing her not with Sango upon their return. They talked very quietly, but with Inuyasha's ears he picked up their conversation as if they were right beside him in the tree.

_"Where has Kagome gone to Sango?"_

_"She told me that she needed to be alone, so she was going back home,"_ Sango's eyes clouded over with tears

_"No doubt this had to have been their worst fight ever,"_ Miroku shook his head

_"Why would he tell her to act like Kikyou anyway?"_ The both walked to the campfire and Sango placed a sleeping Shippo near the fire.

Inuyasha leap out of the tree and began his rout to the old well. Entering the clearing he saw Kagome sitting on the edge with her back to him. Vigilantly he approached her and quickly tried to think of way to apologise to her.

_I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive, And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore, I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tried

"What do you want?" she turned around and spat

Inuyasha felt himself drop his jaw; Kagome's eyes were narrowed and held no reflection. They were like empty brown pools, kind of like Kikyou. _You know maybe if you acted more like Kikyou..._those words echoed all through his mind. No Kagome was mad becausehe had said that to her, not because she was trying to act like Kikyou.

"I came to apologize,"

She gave a brisk laugh and the stated simply "Don't bother," then disappeared into the well, but not before yelling 'you can get me in three days, no later!'

Ending the Chapter okaies....review plz!


	3. Kagome?

**Chapter Three**

Early afternoon had peaked in the Warning Era and all seemed peaceful. Inuyasha paced by the well and debated whether now was a good time to get Kagome. It was afternoon, so she must be up by now. Deciding 'what the hell' he jumped into the Well. Emerging out of the Well House and out onto Kagome's walk way he noticed a girl sitting on the polished wooden veranda. She was wearing all black and seemed incoherent. She stared at the direction of the city and made no movement at all. Inuyasha thought she smelt faintly of Kagome but the scent wasn't strong enough to make him believe it was she.

_My only hope, (All the times I've tried)  
My only peace, (To walk away from you)  
My only joy,_

Deciding that it had to be a relative of hers, he jumped up onto her window and peered in. No one was there. Walking in he hear the doorknob turn his spirits picked up again, but fell as soon as Kagome's mom entered the room. She was dressed in a red t-shirt and black pants that didn't fully reach her ankles and simple white slippers. She smiled warmly at him and he found himself smiling back.

_My only strength, (I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
my only life, (And love is where I am)  
My only love._

"Hello Inuyasha, I hope you're well," she walked over to Kagome's bed and placed three shirts, which were unusually all black, onto her bed.

"Ya I'm fine thanks. Have you seen Kagome around?"

"Yes I think she's outside on the porch?"

"Okay thanks," and she smiled warmly at him again

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her for me please?" she answered sadly

"Ummm sure," Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about. "Later then." And he jumped out onto the cobblestone walk way again.

He walked around the corner and saw the same girl sitting there.

"Umm hello?" he called. The girl jumped a bit with his voice startling her but she looked up and turned around. She got up and walked past him towards the Well house. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. This was Kagome? The girl, Kagome, wore a black tank top that came down just above her hips revealing a little bit of stomach. It outlined her curves perfectly. She wore black pants that fit perfectly at her hips then gradually got bigger and at the hem, you couldn't see her feet. Her eyelids were outlined in black and were the same with under her lids. Her full lips were coated with some black stuff Inuyasha had never seen before.

"What's your name girl?" Inuyasha shot

"You know who I am," the girl answered coldly "Don't ask me that question again."

"Kagome?"

"Wow you figured it out," Kagome rolled her eyes and continued towards the Well House. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why the hell are you dressed like this?"

"Get used to it! Cuz you're gunna be seeing a lot of it!" Kagome shrugged out of Inuyasha's grip and walked inside. Inuyasha stared at her. This wasn't Kagome! This was an impostor!

_Constantly ignoring,  
the pain consuming me,  
but this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again_

Inuyasha entered the House just in time to see Kagome disappear into the Well and a bright blue light erupted after her. He jumped in and appeared behind Kagome who trying to climb the walls, but to no avail.

"Here get on my back," Inuyasha offered

Kagome glared at him with venom in her eyes before finally saying: "I'll do it myself,"

"Fine, struggle I don't give a fuck," Inuyasha jumped out of Well and waited. Not less then five minuets later Kagome emerged, hands scuffed and minor bleeding, Inuyasha offered his hand to help her the rest of the way but she ignored it and that only pissed off Inuyasha more.

"Okay wench why the hell are acting like this, its really starting to piss me off!"

Kagome pulled herself out of the Well and began down the path to the village; she took in Inuyasha's words then turned around and smiled evilly. "Good" she answered back.

Ohh evilness from Kagome...well thats another chapter...review plz


	4. What the Village Thinks

Onward with the chapters!

**Chapter Four**

Everyone's reaction in the village as prior to Kagome's arrival and attitude were all different. _Who is she? Isn't that Kagome? No it can't be? She's going to frighten the children! I'm positive that's her!_ As for Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kaede they well just stared and Inuyasha well he was too pissed off to say anything. This was really getting under his skin. Kagome's attitude had become more like his own. He didn't like her for that; he wanted her to be her self. And her eyes, well aside from that black shit she wore on her eyes, they had Kikyou's cold and deceitful glare. These eyes were not Kagome's and Kagome wasn't herself.

_My only hope, (All the times I've tried)  
My only peace, (To walk away from you)  
My only joy,_  
  
Night couldn't have come faster for the small village. Kagome had wandered around the village in the afternoon and everyone went in the opposite. Kagome went inside the hut after dusk, that Miroku and Sango and the rest were sharing, but upon entering everyone was dead silent. Kagome gave and angry huff and stormed out of the hut and ran towards the old forest.

_My only strength, (I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
my only life, (And love is where I am)  
My only love,_

"Kagome, why is she doing this?" Sango whispered to Miroku

"I have no idea, but the 'new modern' look gives me the creeps. All black? Not my preferred selection of clothing," Miroku answered back

"I don't like Kagome like this, she's scarring me!" Shippo cuddled into Sango's arms

"Maybe I'll try and talk to her tomorrow," Sango sat down

"It may be a good idea, but I have a feeling that only Inuyasha will be able to reach her," Mirkou joined her and hands travelling towards Sango. Within ten seconds a loud thud followed by a smack erupted from the hut

"Hentai," Sango muttered

Soon Inuyasha entered and finding Miroku on the ground he rolled his eyes, but not seeing Kagome he began to panic.

"Where's Kagome Sango?"

"She went to the old forest I think,"

"Thanks," and Inuyasha left the hut. 'I've gotta talk to her!'

_My only hope, (All the times I've tried)  
My only peace, (To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength, (I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life, (And love is where I am)  
My only love_

Humm i wonder whats going to happen, review plz....thankies


	5. My Dreams Alive?

Here you go...

**Chapter Five**

Kagome finally collapsed after running for who knows how long. It was so hard to keep up the act. She wasn't used to being snotty and showing a lot of attitude, she always considered herself nice and quiet, a total girl next door. Worst of all she hated treating Inuyasha like that, mean and bitter, usually it was he who treated her like that. But well she did get used to it, so now it was his turn. Besides, almost one day done, then only thirty more left. Now she was starting to fall back on her plan. Kagome shook her head and got up. It was no use, what is done is done. Kagome was going to miss everyone here, especially Inuyasha, but she had to do this. She was soon going to disappear from everyone's lives. Kagome soon heard the soft sound of a nearby stream and walked towards it. Soon later she found the glistening pool of cool water. She bent down and looked at her reflection. Pale and black was all she saw. Well no wonder everyone in the village was whispering and acting scared of her. _I'd be scared of me!_ Kagome ran her hand through her ink locks, then cupped them and plunged them into the cool water.

Slowly bringing her hands to her face she scrubbed the black memories of the day off her face. Sighing happily she decided not to go back to the hut, she felt like she could no longer pretend to be cruel and evil. That was Kikyou, tonight by her self; she wanted to be Kagome, kind and sweet. But she didn't have her backpack and the night was a little chilly in just a tank top. So she got up and wandered around the grounds of the forest hoping to find somewhere nice to rest and, occasionally picking up the odd stick. Coming back to the stream and sighing Kagome dropped the bundle of wood and sighed again. This place was going to have to do for the time being. Remembering what she had taught at Leadership Camp she began to rub two sticks together.

_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Finally after what seemed like hours to Kagome she finally got a spark and it ignited the rest of dry wood beside her. Throwing her hands up in victory she lay down on her side and briefly closed her eyes, listening. She was hoping that Inuyasha was looking for her, worried that something had happened to her. It felt nice to be alone and with her thoughts. But once that thought had entered her mind she almost stared crying and she looked up at the stars hoping she could find an answer that would convince her not to give up. But too many times had she done that, too many times had she prayed for a sign only to receive a cold shoulder.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Would anybody miss her when she left to join her father? She was sure her family would. Actually they'd be more confused and shocked. Maybe Inuyasha would tell them that she'd died in battle. Inuyasha. Would he miss her? Surely not, after all he had Kikyou, they were destined to be together. Her and Inuyasha, it was just summer fever, spring romance nothing too serious. Though Kagome always thought that it'd be something more. Her thoughts suddenly drifted into the past as she confronted her demons about her last fight with Inuyasha...


	6. What They Said About Me

Chapter Six 

_Kagome snuck quietly away from camp knowing that this time was going to be one of the last times she was going to put up with this from him. Maybe she would leave the jewel shards and finally have the chance to lead a normal fifteen-year-old life again. Before any of this happened. Maybe she would go out with Hojo, after all he was cute and he did have the hots for her. But he was stupider then a bag of hammers. Kagome sighed and she strained to hear their conversation better, though she guessed that she had arrived late because they were beginning to end it all._

"_Do you love me Inuyasha?" Kikyou's eyes narrowed_

"_Ya I do Kikyou," Inuyasha hugged her tighter_

"_What about my reincarnate, the girl?"_

_Kagome waited for what she knew was coming, but she hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't say a loud._

"_All I consider Kagome as is my shard detector, that's all," Inuyasha sighed and let Kikyou go. "Will I see you again?"_

"_Only when our paths have crossed again Inuyasha, until then I bid you farewell," Kikyou walked into the mist and disappeared_

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

_Inuyasha must have smelled Kagome because he sighed and called to her, Kagome thought it was more of a command._

"_Alright Kagome c'mon out, I know you're there!" His hands vanished into his Haori and he waited. Then he saw her run, letting a small growl escape his throat he ran after her, but she had already arrived at camp with Sango and Miroku staring while Kagome caught her breath._

"_Kagome before you stat nagging me..."_

"_You don't need an excuse Inuyasha," he stared and so did the rest of the gang. They had expected her to throw a fit but she was speaking very calmly. "I'm not here to nag, but I thought that since you no longer notice me and that I'm only a shard locator, I need to go home...**for good**..." she muttered the last part so only Inuyasha could hear it._

_Inuyasha lost his patients and he wasn't even sure why. Was it because he had expected Kagome to yell and scold him after what he had just dismissed her as? "You aren't going home, but you know something Kagome? Maybe if you acted more like Kikyou I might notice you more wench." Then he heard a gasp and he mentally slapped himself his eyes softened but before he could apologize Kagome turned on her heel and ran, this time he was not going after her._

_**Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Sorry the chapter is so short...well review thanks


	7. Inuyasha's Dream and a Demon Too

Chapter Seven 

Kagome woke with a start, the last rays of the sun had melted into the horizon and the fire had dimmed drastically. Kagome frantically searched for more kindle, she really didn't want to spend her night in a big creepy forest with demons lurking around. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and looked around behind her and in front of her. Nothing moved. Not that she had expected it too, but she was starting to scare herself. She silently prayed that Inuyasha would fine her and she would wake up in the hut. But Inuyasha probably wasn't even looking for her.

Oh how much she wanted to be in his arms, to drown out the icy chill of the world, to abolish reality and to live in a fantasy where Inuyasha loved and cared for her. Perhaps before she left to 'go take a test' she could bring him ask him to accompany her outside and tell him her feelings, after all it didn't matter if she had her heart broken, she would already be dying with one. Why not add more misery?

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me_?

Inuyasha stopped and went down on all fours. He sniffed the ground for any hint of Kagome's scent, but to his dismay, there was nothing. It was no use, he couldn't do anything, and all he hoped now was that Kagome would be safe for one night. He was tired and wanted to sleep. He grunted. Kagome probably wouldn't have come with him even if he did find her. He jumped up into a tree and drowned out the chill of the night and the icy kiss of his past.

_He was running, though he did not know to where. His lungs burned and his brain told him to stop, but he did not, still he ran on, but to where? Then he ran into a clearing, he stopped and looked around. Fireflies dotted the night surrounds. Then he saw **her**. She was dressed in the white shirt and red pants; black hair tumbled down her shoulders. Suddenly he heard walking, sticks cracked under the weight. At that moment **she** emerged. White shirt and red pants; faded black hair rested along side her back. Both eyes rested on his. He stared astonished at both of them. They stood next to each other, together intensely gazing at him, waiting, wanting. _

"_Pick one now!" She ordered. His eyes darted frantically at both of them. Pick one. Pick one. Pick one! So he did, he went to her and her eyes lit up. He embraced her and he smiled at the one who lay forgotten. Suddenly he felt her go limp in his arms. Blood filled his nose as he saw the back of an arrowhead sticking out of her back. He looked at her and she at him. Confusion was easy to read in her eyes, and then she smiled and closed her eyes. He wanted to scream her name but no words would from on his lips. He mouth was dry. He looked back at her and she was smiling as she slung the quiver and bow onto her back, then she disappeared. He looked at dead girl now in his arms, then she vanished, her blood was everywhere and on everything. The fumes were beginning to take their toll, and then he fainted...His choice had cost him the life of that of who he loved, would he ever see her again...the blood soaked through everything..._

Inuyasha woke with a jolt and tried without success to even his breathing, Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his temples. He slowly wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Once his breathing had finally evened he looked at the sky. Dawn was slowly coming up past the trees and emitting yellowish orange glows through the forest. Dew settled on the leaves of the trees like small diamonds and glistened in the upcoming light. The dream, what could it mean, was it a sign? He wasn't sure and he had no time to think about it, he still had Kagome to find, when he heard a terrible scream that mad his stomach tighten in knots.

Kagome ran as fast as she could her face was bleeding; her leg was in terrible pain. The giant spider ran, well, more like crawled as fast as Kagome did and in a matter of seconds was in front of her. Kagome stopped with a jolt that made her leg give making her fall to the ground. She tried to get up but to no benefit. _Looks my life will end sooner then expected_, as the spider demon mockingly laughed at her. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the final blow.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something?_

Only the blow never came. Kagome opened an eye and saw Inuyasha with Tetsuiga keeping the spider at bay.

"What the hell you waiting for? Run!" Inuyasha felt the spider begin to overpower him

"My ankle, something is wrong, but I'll try!" Kagome got up only to fall again. Again she got up only be reacquainted with the ground. The spider demon over threw Inuyasha and Tetsusiga. It reverted its transformation, and the demon took this chance to knock Inuyasha backwards to Kagome. Rubbing his chest where blood had soaked though, he got up and reached for Tetsusiga, though the spider bit his hand and Inuyasha hastily drew it back. His hand immediately turned a sickly purple colour and he began to feel tired. Seeing that the poison had begun to work the demon turned its attention to Kagome, its red eyes glistened for hunger and its black body suddenly turned to face Kagome head on.

"I'm gunna peel the flesh off you so very slowly my dear," the spider picked Kagome up by the neck and brought her to meet its one of seven eyes. Kagome never screamed nor did she struggle to get free. Feeling every last breath leave her body, she closed her eyes and bid everyone she knew a final, silent goodbye and thanking Inuyasha for his efforts. Though when Kagome looked to see him he wasn't there, Kagome laughed in her head. _Even he wishes for my death, he has abandoned me! Wait isn't that what I wanted?_ Kagome saw a flash of red go by and then felt the grip on her neck loosen. _What happened?_

Sigh yes i cant spell Inuyashas swords name...sue me! Well n e way review plz?


	8. Alone with Me

****

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome plundered to the ground and drunk in the cool air and felt it flood her lungs. She then saw Inuyasha who was in battle mode. When he flipped out of the demons bite Kagome saw purple streaks along his cheeks. _No! He's full demon! Great_. Inuyasha swiped carelessly at the demons back. Feeling that it was going to lose, the demon grabbed Inuyasha at the arm and hurled him backwards. He hit a tree and the ghastly sound of braking bones was heard. Inuyasha walked out of the forest. His arms and legs were deeply cut and the blood showed little sign of letting up. Inuyasha smirked and wiped the remaining blood from the corner of his mouth. _He's going to keep killing till he winds up dead somewhere!_ Kagome's mind cried. Charging at the spider Inuyasha leaped up at the spiders face so that all of the eyes were upon him. Inuyasha gave a short laugh and then plunged his sharpened claws into the spider's eyes. It gave an ear-piercing cry and Inuyasha swiped his claws across its neck, severing its head, which landed on the ground with a thud, blood pouring from where there was no longer a body. The torso too went limp and collapsed but not before giving a final twitch or two. Inuyasha looked at his claws and grinned. Then he came to where Kagome was shuddering.

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

Kagome gave a cry of horror; Inuyasha picked her up by the arm and hauled her to her feet. Kagome's ankle though, would not have it and gave out under her; she gave a cry of surprise only to be caught by the demon himself. _Why is he not killing me? Why isn't he off looking for more people to kill?_ Kagome didn't understand what was happening. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms and took off into the forest, running at the full peak of his speed. _Great, he's gunna kill me in some remote location_. Kagome could hear Inuyasha's heart beating very fast and she looked up at the wound on his chest. Blood was pouring from it but he showed no attention to it. _I have to bandage that up, or its gunna get infected. Wait a minuet, I'm thinking like Kagome! No more Kagome! I'm supposed to be Kikyou! I have to act like her, no matter how much it hurts my friends or Inuyasha. As soon as this thing is sorted out I have to be mean again. Cruel, dismissive and self centered_ All of a sudden he stopped at a small creek. Kagome glanced upward. He was still full demon. All this of Inuyasha being demon and not killing was making her head spin. He gently set her down and he sat down near the creek's cooling refuge. Kagome limped near a tree and stared at him. He scrubbed his hands. When he yanked them out he gave a growl, then plunged them back in again. The blood was beginning to bother his senses. Only the smell wouldn't dissipate.

_I'll believe  
all your lies  
just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Kagome sat inside herself and thought. She had nothing to bandage those wounds. Time passed awkwardly before Inuyasha spoke.

"Stay here I'll be right back," his voice was deeper; he left her and ran into the forest. Kagome tried to stand but she winced as pressure was applied. She let out a tired sigh and once again became absorbed in herself, thoughts drifted incoherently around her mind. _So he's gunna leave me here. I can't walk so I'll starve, or a demon will come and finish me off. Great. I'll be mauled by a demon. That'll make a great ending. Owww...damn this ankle, it hurts so much. Damn that spider demon thing! I hope my death comes fast and is painless. _In her mind she could be Kagome right? No one would find her in there, she was free to be and think like Kagome, no one would stop her! If only it hadn't come to this, five days had passed since Inuyasha had made that comment to her, that same comment that had led her to choose this path, the very same comment that ruined her spirit.

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore,  
there's only you and everyday I need more  
_

Soon she felt that soft patter of teardrops and she looked up. The sky was crying. Kagome shivered and sighed. He wasn't coming back.

_If you want me  
come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me_

Kagome rubbed her arms in a failed attempt to stay warm. Crawling on all fours she made her way to the creek and sat cross-legged and stared at the water. Soft pelts of rain disrupted her reflection and caused ripples to form. She was staring so intently at herself that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or the arm reach out to her shoulder.

Three guess who that is....sorry the chapters are so short.....review plz=)


	9. You want the old Kagome back?

  
**Chapter Nine**

Feeling someone touch her, Kagome screamed. What else could she do? She was defenseless.

"Owww, hey cut out the screaming would ya?" she heard Inuyasha's familiar voice and she felt so relived she could have hugged him, but she was Kikyou, and Kikyou would rejoice silently. And he was once again a half demon, that was a good sign, but what had provoked the change back?

"Here I brought these," he dumped medical provisions. "Think you could bandage these up please?"

Normally Kagome would have loved to do this, she liked to make her friends feel better, but she couldn't, she would give away her plan. But she couldn't say no. And beside Inuyasha had just said 'please.' Inuyasha never said please.

"Ummm, I, I g-guess I could d-do that," Kagome stuttered the words out and Inuyasha sat down beside her and removed his top layers. Kagome looked at his ribs, most of them had to be sprained because there were bruises around most of them and they were purple and black, not good colours. Gingerly she wrapped the gauze around his ribs and occasionally he would wince in pain. His ears were flattened against his head. Kagome thought that was cute but she made no comment. Time once again passed awkwardly and they found themselves sitting in uncomfortable silence. Once Kagome was done bandaging Inuyasha she resumed her spot gazing at the water where the rain fell lightly and steadily. Looking into the water like a mirror she saw Inuyasha putting his haori back on, then she saw him look at her so he untied it.

_I'll believe  
all your lies  
just pretend you love me_

As he walked over to her Kagome held out a hand.

"I don't need it," She dropped her hand and felt his eyes burning into her back.

"Ya you do, you're shivering, and knowing you, you'll get sick and then we can't look for jewel shards,"

_Make believe, close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

"I will not get sick, worry about your self!" Kagome drew only knee to her chest and kept her sprained ankle on the ground. Kagome dipped her hands in water and brought them to her face, which she cleaned of the blood. She saw that Inuyasha sat down beside her and stared in the water as well. _What is he thinking about?_ She wondered, and she was about to ask him when Inuyasha broke the uneasy silence.

"Can I ask you something Kagome?"

"I guess," Kagome dipped her finger into the lake and aided the rain to form ripples.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and she sighed she knew he was going to ask this, but yet strangely she wasn't. Was that because she had no answer to reply with? Revenge? Could that be the answer?

"I really don't know. Did you know that you became full demon again? Why?"

"I was trying to protect you," Kagome turned her gaze to him. The rain pelted down harder and ran down her face and onto her lips. Kagome thought Inuyasha had become full demon to protect his own life, not hers. After what he had said to her a mere five days ago she didn't think he even noticed her at all anymore.

"That's nice of you, but you made it quite clear that I am here for only one purpose, to find and help gather the shards. I am an object, nothing more. I remember what you said you know,"

_I'll believe  
all your lies  
just pretend you love me_

Kagome congratulated herself. That was pretty good for having come up with that on the spot. She saw him bow his head; those words must have struck home because another patch of uncomfortable silence followed before he spoke again.

"But I never apologized for it so-..."

"Oh please, you never mean it!" Kagome felt her cheeks tinge from anger, He never meant what he said because two days later he would go back on his words.

"Would you let me finish?" Inuyasha asked

"Fine go ahead!" Kagome crossed her arms and felt the rain soak though her back.

"When you were at the well and you told me not to say sorry, I was really shocked, normally you would jump for joy when I apologized. Then, when you looked at me, your eyes I really don't know how to explain but use her. They looked like Kikyou's. They were all like cold and stuff. Normally you have pretty eyes but not then. Then when I got you and saw you like this," he motioned her outfit. He tried his haori again a draped it around her shoulders, this time Kagome let him. "I knew something was up, but you didn't tell me, so I tried to get it outta you, but your attitude was well, like mine. Anyway coming to a point, can I have the old Kagome back please, we miss her and we need her, I need her. And I'm sorry for saying that, I really am, Your not a shard locator, you're the only person who has stuck by me this long, and I'm really grateful so ummm I'm sorry and thanks."

_Make believe close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Kagome was speechless and also saddened; he never told her that he loved her; only a friend's love was all it could ever be. She was sad but if Inuyasha really wanted the 'old Kagome' back perhaps she could do that, but since it was only a friend's love was all it would ever be, she was still going to give Kikyou the rest of her soul, besides being with the one he loved most would help ease the pain knowing that every time he looked into Kikyou's eyes he might see a little of her.

_I'll believe  
all your lies  
just pretend you love me_

"You want the old Kagome back?" Kagome's eyes narrowed

Humm thats interesting, well review plz=)


	10. Goodnight

**Chapter Ten**

"Ya, we all do, especially me," Kagome saw Inuyasha's crooked smile and she felt herself smile a bit

"Okay I'll see if she is ready to come back. Oh and Inuyasha thanks but there's something I don't quite understand,"

_Make believe close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

"One you're welcome but for what, and two what don't you get?" Inuyasha averted his gaze from the water's edge to her face.

"For what? Saving my life! But you were full demon only you didn't kill anyone and you helped me with my sprained ankle-"

"I caused that didn't I?" Inuyasha looked up at the sky as the rain fell onto his face

"No, no you didn't!" He looked at her, relief washed over his face. "The monster did it, anyway you never even hurt me. That's what I don't understand! Last time you killed without the second thought, but not this, time s'like you kinda had your demon blood under control, I dunno."

_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears_

"Maybe...I guess,'" Inuyasha looked at the sky. "The sun has just set, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Ya I ummm guess I'll see you in the morning, Night," Kagome crawled under a tree that provided her with some relief from the rain. Surprisingly Inuyasha's haori wasn't soaked through. Inuyasha stood up and jumped into the tree. Settling himself he waited for Kagome to fall asleep so he could take her back to the village where Sango and Miroku waited. After apologizing profusely he promised that he hadn't 'devoured' Kagome and that in fact he'd bring her to the hut. Strangely when he was demon he knew who he was and his mind didn't focus on only killing everything that crossed his path, though the temptation had been almost over powering, the lust for human blood had begun to cloud his mind and senses. It was beginning to get the better of him. But once he saw Kagome, he clamed down, though there was no transformation, he remembered who she was, who _he_ was. And seeing that she was hurt he wanted to help her.

_In the morning I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight,  
dry your eyes_

When he was sure that Kagome was asleep he jumped down and looked her over. Her lips were purple and her face had minor scratches on them. He picked her up as best as he could and began to run lightly, hoping to not wake her. Soon the clouds that had looked so ominous before cleared up and the sky was clear. Stars dotted the night sky like glitter and enclosed around a full pale moon, emitting only insignificant light onto the dense forest. As a result now he was here with his mind, so he thought about what he had said earlier. He had told Kagome that he needed her, and during that whole speech he left out the most important line that had made him want to say what he did. Why couldn't he say four simple words? _Kagome I love you._ There, done! Over! He looked at her sleeping form in his arms and sighed. At least she no longer had that black shit on her eyes. That stuff made her eyes cold and empty, like hers. Kagome's face was cold and unemotional. He didn't like that. What ever she had done she was successful in making herself look like Kikyou. _You know Kagome if you acted Kikyou I might notice you more_...those words. He never meant to say them, they slipped out, and it was a mistake! An accident! But no matter how hard he tried to deny the fact, it still haunted him. He had said those words. The words that probably broke Kagome in every way: physically, mentally and emotionally the most. He had forbid her from going home to cool down, so she ran for a bit then came back and left. Right away he had wanted to say he was sorry, but the rest of the group wouldn't let Inuyasha to see her.

_Because we said goodnight,_

Did Kagome know she could never measure up to Kikyou? Did she ever try? But worse Inuyasha pointed out that in order to get his attention she needed to change first. Those words. He hated himself for them. Even worse, Kagome had called herself an 'object.' A mere tool that he used, a tool that had no life, no feelings and didn't deserve pity. And he had led her to believe that was all she was or all she could ever be. She had helped him, cried for him, worried about him, saved him a few times and remained by his side no matter what peril that put her in.

_And not goodbye_

And what did he have to thank her? Abusive words, that's what. Though she always came back. Inuyasha sometimes doubted her return, especially when the fights were bad enough. But she would always appear. Inuyasha, in spite of everything, had the feeling that they were still in a fight, and he wondered if this one was one that was going to drive her away for good.

_We said goodnight  
and not goodbye_

I really hope you're all enjoying the story, tell me what wrogn with it =) as i continue to rant...review


	11. The Dream and Koga's Apperance

**Chapter Eleven**

_He laughed at her. His cold mocking laugh, it drove Kagome to pelt a scream, but she remained silent. She stared at him with pain searing through her heart, embarrassment evident in her cheeks._

"_But I-I just told you what I was feeling, how much I love you! Why? !" Kagome felt the tears course down her flushed cheeks_

"_I told you that you need to be Kikyou for me to notice you! You thought I was joking?" He turned his back to her. "And now you say you love me? Well I'll tell you one thing wench, I will not love any woman who is not Kikyou! Understand?"_

"_But-but-..."_

**_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears_**

"_Get over it wench, I do not, nor will I ever give you my love, so I'll be taking this..." Kagome watched horrified as Inuyasha swiped the Shikon no Tama from her neck and clasped his hand around it, the pinkish light already dimming in his hand. "So haul your ass home bitch, you are no longer needed. Beat it!" He yelled. Then she saw Kikyou come out of the mist that had settled around them. She moved towards Inuyasha and he put his arm around her waist, together they left Kagome alone. Slowly the mist began to grow thicker and Kagome felt the air around her grow cold._

"_Why Inuyasha? Why do you want to be with someone, who does not return your love, someone who means to kill you? Someone who claims to love you but lies about it?"_

Kagome jumped up as she woke. The dream! So real it had been, though it was a dream right? Was it a sign? She didn't know, nor did she care, the dream was true enough for her anyway. She was proclaiming her love for Inuyasha and he rejecting her. Then walking off with that dead bitch Kikyou. Oh how she wanted kill her. Every fiber of her being had told her to draw an arrow and release it, but that would probably break Inuyasha's heart and he would kill her. Kagome shuddered at that thought and blinked her eyes to get rid of the grogginess. It was then that she realized that she had something cuddling under her. Looking down she saw a bunch of orange fur and a bushy tail. She smiled slightly as she came to recognize that the ball of fur was only Shippo. Glancing around more she saw Sango and Miroku, who was sleeping dangerously close to Sango and was most likely going to wake up and beat him. Inuyasha had brought her to Kaede's village. _That was sweet_. Kagome shifted out of Shippo's cuddle and went outside. The morning life was only starting to become stronger as the sun ascended higher. Kagome looked around for Inuyasha and didn't see him anywhere; Kagome assumed that he must have been sleeping in a tree near by.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Cuz your presence still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone_

Kagome walked around for a little bit and then sat under a tree to watch the upcoming sunrise. Inuyasha woke to the scent of Kagome near by and looked down from the tree he was in. Sure enough there she was in all her black glory. She was still all in black, why? He saw Kagome get up and sit down so that the sun's light was directly shining on her. Inuyasha sniffed the air. It smelt slightly of Koga. Inuyasha groaned. _Great that wimpy wolf was going to try and make a move on Kagome again._

Kagome sensed two shards near by and they were closing in very fast. This was her chance to show the group that she wasn't so useless! She would get up and show that monster who was boss...Kagome stopped as she came face to face with her 'monster.' Koga. He smiled at her and Kagome gave a small smiled. Then mentally slapped herself, well so much for that plan; there was no way she could take Koga on! It was like signing a death wish. He approached her and she backed up a little. Koga was nice and all but he was always trying to get her affection. She didn't know why he kept trying. _He must be getting frustrated._ Then he rushed her and secured a strong arm around her waist. Kagome began to scream but another hand reached up and covered her mouth, before she project the scream. Though Inuyasha heard it. Anger rose inside of him and he jumped down from the tree he was in only to find Koga speeding off with Kagome into the forest. Inuyasha ran after Koga as fast as he could but Koga was much faster and he pulled away from Inuyasha so fast that only clouds of dust was left. Inuyasha didn't want to think what Koga was going to do to Kagome.

Kagome was terrified. Why was Koga doing this? He threw her onto the ground and sat on top of her. He placed one hand over her mouth and another onto her breast. Kagome was too petrified to make any movements she watched in horror as Koga began to violate her. Koga moved his hand into the center of chest, he then moved his hand down on to her other breast and proceeded to kiss her neck. Moving his hands down Kagome's side he gently rubbed his hand over the side off her butt. Kagome felt tears fall down her face. _Is he gunna rape me?_ Was the question that was playing over and over in her head. Kagome watched as he moved his hand up her side and rested if onto her stomach where he kissed her. He slowly kissed as he moved up her stomach and rested on her neck again. As his hands traveled to the bottom of her shirt Kagome knew that he was going to tear it off. _Why is this entire thing happening to me? I...I want Inuyasha...he will come for me... right?_ Kagome felt a slight tearing sound and tears fell even more. Suddenly she felt Koga being knocked off her and she sat up. Inuyasha was staring at Koga with hatred in his eyes. Kagome could not stop shaking; she saw Inuyasha draw the Tetsusiga and pointed right at Koga. Kagome saw faint purple streaks across his face. Had he become full demon?

"Your gunna pay you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at Koga who easily dodged the attack. Koga wasn't even putting up a fight! He was only dodging. Then he stopped and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Kagome deserves to be with me mutt face, I WILL come back to claim her as my own!" Koga called as he sped down the forest trail.

"Ya? I'd like to see you try, you fucking bastard," Inuyasha sheathed his sword and ran to a shaking Kagome who was still on her knees and crying. Kagome saw the purple lines gone; _it wasn't my imagination was it?_

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha knelt down beside her

"He did...I mean he tried to...why did he?" Kagome sobbed and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, drinking in her jasmine scent.

"Don't worry I'll make him pay for hurting you,"

"I thought you weren't going to come! I was so scared!" Kagome cried harder.

_These wounds wont seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _She didn't think I'd come for her. I'd always protect her. Does she still believe my words? Fucking Koga trying to rape her, that bastard will pay!_

"Kagome I'll always be here for you!" Great that didn't come out right. What he meant to say was that he'd always protect her. Hearing Kagome give a sniffle he looked down at her and saw a small tear in her shirt. If he didn't get there faster who knew what Koga would have done. Why today of all days? _That bastard!_ Every fiber of his being told him to catch Koga and just unleash the fury that he was struggling to keep under control. After all he could become a full demon, and this time he may not be able to control him self, not like last time. Last time had to have been pure luck. What else could it have been? Again he looked down at Kagome who was clinging to his haori and her tears would not stop falling.

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears,_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of you fears_

_I held your hand through all o f these years_

_But you still have...all of me..._

Slowly Inuyasha stood up and Kagome followed him, she clutched his arm and looked around the forest half expecting Koga to come back. Inuyasha wouldn't let him even if he did. If Koga dared show himself after what he did, Inuyasha would release the demon within and not be held responsible for what did he next.

Hey that a lil better, a lil longer huh? Review plz!


	12. Full Moon's Summoning

**Chapter Twelve**

"Lady Kikyou! Lady Kikyou! My friend she's woken Lady Kikyou!" Kikyou looked up to see a small girl running up to her. Kikyou smile and greeted the little girl. "Will you not come see her Lady Kikyou?" the small child asked and grabbed Kikyou's hand and led her towards the village

"Of course I shall Taki! Come! Led me to her!" Kikyou let the small girl lead. Soon after Kikyou found herself in a very small old home that looked hardly big enough to house Taki and her family, not to mention Taki's orphaned friend. The house was falling apart. Still neither the child nor the rest of the family complained. Kikyou was led in to a small dimly lit room with a make shift bed in the middle of it. There was a small girl with her brown hair sprawled all over the pillow. She cracked an eye open and smiled when she saw Taki emerge from behind the priestess's legs.

"See Lady Kikyou! Yuki had woken up! See?" The little girl's eyes flashed with decency.

_You use to captivate me by your resonating light_

"I never doubted you Taki," Kikyou walked over to Yuki and knelt down to her. Then she placed a hand over the child's forehead. _Hummm...still warm...looks like that fall in the river did leave her with a cold after all. Still, this herb should make her feel better. _"Taki, give this leave to your mother when she returns, then tell her to give this to Yuki before she sleeps okay? Can you remember what I have instructed?"

"Yes Lady Kikyou!" Taki took the strange leaf that was green on one side but brown on the other.

"Now Yuki, I just want you to rest for now okay? After that medicinal herb is into your system, you'll feel better, but for now rest," Kikyou stood up and hugged Taki goodbye. "I'm afraid I'm leaving now Taki,"

"But-but why?" Taki's pale blue eyes filled with crystal like tears

"Because another village needs my aid, they were in battle Taki, and require my assistance," Kikyou began to leave for the door

"Will you come back to visit Lady Kikyou?" Taki sniffed

"When our paths have crossed Taki, until then, farewell Taki," Kikyou shut the door behind her and could still hear the girl sobbing. Kikyou had come to grow quite fond of this little girl, the girl that reminded her so much of her little sister Kaede. Suddenly Kikyou looked up at the sky as a wind swept through her hair. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled.

_So little one you have decided to admit defeat. You want to meet me tomorrow? At night? Why? Whatever for? _

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Oh, well, that **is** something that cannot wait. Just outside the old village where Kaede is? Very well. You want me to come alone? Well I had no intention of bringing anyone. No, he will, you have my word Inuyasha will not find out. Why are you doing this? Well then I expect a reasonable response when we meet under the full moon's call. Until then..._

Who could be contacting Kikyou? Review plz?


	13. The beginning of the End

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kagome sat alone outside Kaede's hut and stared at the sky. All of these things happening to her within the last week, were they the sign she was looking for? Inuyasha needed her when he became full demon, to calm him down. Maybe he needed her to protect someone? Kagome gave a short huff. No she was an _object_! Inuyasha had no need for her! But this thing with Koga, Kagome could no longer wait! Although she still had about three and a half weeks to execute her plan. But all of these troubles presenting themselves to her, it was making her sick. And the signs that she wanted! She couldn't shake that from her mind.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..._

_These wounds wont seem to heal; this pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She saw Sango come out of the hut and sit down beside her. Sango reached up and put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. Everyone knew about Kagome's scare in the forest. But no one had said anything. Was it because they no longer cared for her?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

"Are you gunna be okay Kagome?"

"I think so Sango. I just kinda want to be on my own right now, if that's okay?" Kagome looked at Sango's hurt face, but she nodded and went into the hut. Kagome buried her head in her knees. Silently letting the tears fall, she didn't want to die, except Kikyou was coming tonight, there was no backing out now.

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have...all of me_

Inuyasha glanced up from his spot in the corner of Kaede's hut. Kagome had been on her own for quite some time since they had returned from the forest, he didn't push her to come and join everyone else, but he was worried about her. She was voiceless all day, never moved from her spot outside and didn't eat anything, and now, he could hear her sobbing. What was she thinking about? If anything it had to be Koga. Inuyasha felt his temper flare and forced himself to keep it cool. Everything was going wrong this past week. First Kagome had changed drastically, then he was full demon but didn't focus his mind on killing, and now Koga had tried to rape Kagome! It didn't add up!

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me..._

_I've been alone all along..._

Kagome lifted her head to gaze at the sun that had fallen down the mountains. Time was running out. Should she write a note to the group? No, Inuyasha would surely follow her after she left, so he would definitely tell the group. More tears fell from her eyes. No more adventures. No more getting captured and facing death. No more anything. No more Sango, Miroku or Shippo, but worse of all, no more Inuyasha. She sobbed harder into her knees and she desperately tried to keep it muffled.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

Inuyasha heard Kagome cry harder. He wanted to know what was wrong. Could he help her? But she had turned down Sango who had wanted to help her; surely he would be shot down too. His hands went up his haori sleeves and he waited from some kind of sign that Kagome wanted help, and he would be the first to offer.

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me..._

Kagome watched the sun set and the sky grew darker and darker. _Well now was the time of truth. Time to leave the group forever_. Though she would be free, free of the pain that Inuyasha caused her. Free to...whom was she kidding? She would never be free. She needed and depended on Inuyasha. But then, she thought of all the time he had crushed her heart, called her idiotic names and driven her home with his resentment. Kagome felt strength inside her to go to meet Kikyou. This was it...the beginning of the end...

Is Inuyasha gunna find out about Kagome? Review?


	14. Kagome! It cant be!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kikyou stared blankly at the village before her. The sun had set a while ago. The girl was late. Kikyou wasn't amused. She cursed silently and walked towards a dying tree. _Why did me reincarnate bring me here? The girl didn't tell me why when she contacted me yesterday. This had better be important._ Kikyou watched as one of her soul gathers dropped a ball of light into her hands. Kikyou absorbed the dead soul and breathed in. As she reopened her eyes she saw a figure stand in the shadows. She smiled coldly.

"C'mon out you foolish girl," Kikyou stared unemotional at the darkness. Finally she saw a young girl emerge from the shadows. _All in black huh? Where are her usual robes?_ Kikyou stared at this girl to make sure that it was her reincarnate. Same face. Same eyes. _Yes it is she, my worthless reincarnate._ Kikyou beckoned Kagome forward more. Kagome came out of the forest into the clearing and stared at Kikyou.

_Playground school bell rings again_

"Tell me, why are you doing this?"

"Because I understand the love you and Inuyasha once had. And I completely recognize that he will always love you, and with me here, it makes it harder for him to admit his feelings for you, Kikyou. So I'm ready to give you the rest of my soul to you, thus you and Inuyasha can be together again," Kikyou looked at the girl who was now fighting back tears. _How sweet!_ Kikyou wanted to laugh at her. _What a stupid girl! Giving me the rest of her soul. That will kill her! But that is now none of my problem, I can finally be with Inuyasha in the flesh!_

"Very well then reincarnate. Time to die!" Kikyou moved closer to Kagome who breathed in deeply. _Goodbye everyone!_

_Rain clouds come to play again..._

Inuyasha looked up. He stared at the doorway, the scream just now. Had he imagined it? Slowly he got up and began to move to the door...

"Inuyasha? Where are ye going?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kaede.

"I was only going to check on Kagome you old bag," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I wont be gone long." Exiting the hut he ran to scent of Kagome's salted tears. Climbing the last hill he saw Kagome sprawled across the grass and he saw Kikyou turning over her hands and smiling.

_Has no one told she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello..._

Inuyasha bent down and picked up Kagome's head. She was cold and wasn't breathing. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked up at Kikyou. She seemed to be enjoying this because she was smiling ear to ear. Inuyasha growled lightly and placed Kagome's head down on the ground. He was about to open up his mouth when Kikyou came running up to him. She smiled at him and tears clouded her eyes. _Wait a minuet...Kikyou has never smiled since she had been resurrected. _Inuyasha stared at her. _Tears, even when she was alive Kikyou never showed her emotions. Why is she doing this?_ Inuyasha stared into Kikyou's eyes and gasped. _Kagome?!_

So Kagome is gone....or is she? Review?


	15. You Killed Her!

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kagome?! But how?

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I will know I'll wake from this dream_

"Oh Inuyasha I have returned to you! Finally we can be together, like we were fifty years ago! Are you not happy that I have returned to you?" Kikyou put her hand to Inuyasha's cheek and smiled slightly.

"Well its just that...well I..."He frowned at Kikyou's touch. Her hand was no longer cold and clammy. She now had Kagome's warmth. Inuyasha wanted to bat Kikyou's hand away, and yet he didn't. He was happy that Kikyou was alive again, but did she call Kagome here and kill her? He needed to answer Kikyou's question because she seemed to be getting annoyed.

"You killed her didn't you?" Inuyasha moved out of her grasp and folded his arms across his chest

Kikyou laughed lightly and smiled again. "Of course not, the foolish girl called _me_ here and gave _me_ the rest of _her_ soul,"

"Kagome did that? But why?" Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, whose blank expression sent a chill down his spin.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

"Well before I drained her of her soul she _did_ say _something_ about everything not going right in her life, how you compared her to me, which is very unusual because you know I am the one for you Inuyasha, I never understood what you saw in that wench over there," _Wench_...it was what he used to call her. _No, I-I can't give up! I need to find someway to bring Kagome back! _

"Inuyasha what is wrong, do you not agree with me? That wench is useless! Why her powers are...are futile compared to mine! We, Inuyasha can be together again!"

_Hello I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide_

Now he understood. Kikyou, she was back to her old self, just like she was fifty years ago. Kagome, she was always by his side. He needed her! Kikyou was very full of herself! She never depended on anyone, she was so emotionless, gentle yes, but her touch, her smell it wasn't Kagome's. Was it because he was around Kagome for so long that he grew accustomed for her ways that he now overlooked Kikyou's? Kagome needed and depended on people. She was very gentle and kind. Inuyasha needed to get Kagome back. But did he really want to kill Kikyou?

_Don't cry..._

"No Kikyou," Inuyasha let his hands fall to his sides. "We can never be together anymore. Don't you see? I've become a different person, I-I no longer love you, it has taken me awhile, but Kagome is the one I need now, not you...I'm sorry but I love Kagome." He saw Kikyou tense at those words and she crossed her arms.

"You fool! This twit has given me her life so we can be together now! And now you say that that isn't what you want? !"

"Yes okay? I love Kagome now! Not You!" Inuyasha fought to keep his anger in check

"No if I cannot have you then no other woman will," Kikyou reached behind her and drew out her quiver and bow. Quickly she drew an arrow back and prepared to release it. "Prepare for death!"

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

Inuyasha braced himself for Kikyou's purifying arrow to strike him. At least this way he could be with Kagome. He saw Kikyou liberate the arrow and the pinkish white light form around it. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Uh oh, is Inuyasha gunna die too? Review plz?


	16. How can this be!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at what he saw. The arrow had stopped in its place then fell to the mossy ground. He looked around to see what could have possibly stopped Kikyou's power. His eyes fell to the only person who would have the power to rival Kikyou's. Kagome.

_Hello I'm still here_

Kagome shakily stood to the ground. Her vacant eyes rested on Kikyou, who gasped. _My reincarnate is not dead? How can this be?? _

"Kikyou you self-centered bitch!" Kagome roared. "You kill someone because they don't agree with you? You-you heartless bitch! I'll be taking back what's rightfully mine bitch!"

_All that's left of yesterday_

Inuyasha shielded his eyes as the glow from the two women brightened extensively. Kagome felt herself no longer cold and heartless, she felt herself become her again. Power surged through her and Kagome felt tired...so tired. Inuyasha cracked open an eye and saw Kagome falling from her spot a few miles in the air. He raced to catch and looked around for Kikyou. He saw her in a crumple mess on the wet grass. Hair strewn every way, bow and arrows scattered around her. Her eyes were closed. It was as if she knew this was going to happen. Inuyasha felt remorse in his heart, but it was quickly drowned out as he felt Kagome stir in his arms. He looked down at her and she gave a tired smile. Overjoyed Inuyasha hugged her and tried to keep his eyes from filling with tears of happiness. _I almost lost you...never again_.

"Inuyasha I'm sooo sorry!!" He let go of Kagome and stared at her. "I don't know what I was thinking! It's j-just that everything this past week were-were really bad and I thought that if I gave her the rest of my you'd be--..." Inuyasha silencing her with a kiss cut off Kagome. He felt Kagome's tears on his cheeks and he released her from his grasp. He looked at Kikyou who was gone. Had she vanished? Was she dead? Inuyasha didn't know, but he had a feeling that Kikyou was still around somewhere. Looking back at Kagome she smiled at him and the looked at her shoes.

"So does this mean that I got the old Kagome back? No more of this shit?" he motioned her outfit and was relieved when she said yes. Kagome smiled again happy that she could now be herself, suddenly reminding herself of Inuyasha's wounds she asked him about them as they walked down to the village. Surprised when Inuyasha entwined his fingers with hers, he looked up at the sky. _She's mine!_

"By the way Inuyasha how are you ribs? I haven't really seen you all that much, so how are they?"

"Bruised still and a little sore," Inuyasha scratched his head and looked at her.

"But you're half demon I expected that they..."

"Hey even I need time to heal okay?"

"Alright I'm sorry," Kagome looked at the ground

"Look Kagome I umm need to tell you something..." Inuyasha started before Kagome cut him off

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome reached up and pressed her lips to his own. The passionate kiss lasted for minutes, and when they finally did break apart the sky greeted the sun in the upcoming light that bathed the forest. Instead of continuing to the village, Kagome and Inuyasha sat down and watched the upcoming sun. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he ginned into the distance.

Well thats it...was it good, bad, should i write another chapter? Tell me what u think! Review as always.


	17. Yoru the Sorceress

Hey again!! Thanks you for all the reviews!! I really like them!! Thanks for helping me decide if I should write another chapter. Sorry for lack of updates...minor computer problems...Thx to CuteAmghy for giving me an idea...  
  
**Chapter Seventeen**

She slid through the dark forest air. Everything was silent. She stopped briefly and touched a near by tree. She smiled and began to walk slowly. Glancing around the deep dark she tried to find _it_.

_I hold my breath as this life begins to take its toll_

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

Normally any human would be lost forever in Tamashii Forest, but not for Yoru. Not for someone who walked the forest so many times, when even the sun dare not bring itself to touch this forbidden ground. Then Yoru let out a delighted squeak. She had found her! Oh she thought that this was going to take forever! Yoru bent over and turned the limp body before her. _So this is what she looks like? There's nothing special about her! Hard to believe that she holds vast spiritual powers, she looks no younger then sixteen or seventeen._ Yoru brushed a strand of blacky red hair out of her gray eyes. Opening a small pouch in her black belt she lifted her fingers out of it and embedded in her slender fingers was a silvery gold mixture. She blew it over the body and waited patiently. Soon, slowly the body began to stir and it rose.

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to_

_Lost all faith in the things I achieved_

_And I... _

Yoru skipped around the body and grinned at it. Then Yoru stopped. Her gleeful smile became a scowl as she stared into its cold empty eyes.

"You were barely alive, I saved your life," Yoru stalked around it

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

"Then I must thank you, but I have unfinished business elsewhere," it limped away painfully each stepped reminded it of its last battle. Painful memories edged their way back into its mind. Yoru stared at this very bitchy half dead woman stalking away from her. Yoru huffed after her and blocked her way from continuing. The girl tired to go around her but Yoru only blocked her path again.

_I'm longing to be lost in you (away from this place I have made)_

_Wont you take me away from me?_

"Why do you stop me child?" the woman asked annoyed

"I am not a child! I am a sorceress, and the one who saved your sorry ass from the messengers of Hell!" Yoru folded her arms across her chest and glared at the woman.

"Then how old are you if you not a child?" the woman shot back and her hands disappeared up her sleeves.

"I have reached my thirteenth year!"

"You are still only a child. A better question-..."

"My name is Yoru not 'child'!"

"Don't interrupt me girl! Now get out of my way! Or I will be forced to kill you!" The woman frowned at Yoru, but Yoru proceeded not to move. "What part do you not understand?"

"Where are you going? You hardly look like you could do battle. What's your name anyway Shrine Maiden?" Yoru softened her look at the woman

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_

"I need to settle a score with a few people. I feel find to do battle and my name is of no importance to you," the woman dropped her hands to her side and felt tears sting her eyes. _They both will pay dearly for what they have put me through. Mainly her...Now if only this girl would get out of my way._ The woman attempted to shove Yoru out of the way, but Yoru only moved to prevent her path once again.

"I can heal you, I already told you I'm a sorceress, I make you better, add power to you! If you want that?" The woman thought at Yoru's words and then smiled slyly. _With that power and defeat them!_

_I can't go on like this..._

_I loathe all I've become_

"Alright girl, give me the power you speak of!" the woman grabbed Yoru's shoulders and eventually let go. Yoru stared at her, gray eyes wide with shock.

"Okay then, stand back," Yoru dipped her hand into her pouch pocket and emerged it with black powder shoved into her hands.

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I've created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

She blew it into the young woman's faced and she blinked. Yoru danced around her, her very short black dress creasing as she twisted her body.

_(Away from this place I have made)_

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_

_I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

The woman suddenly felt alive, power surged through she and she gasped at its velocity. She felt well, well enough to do battle. Yoru watched as the Shrine Maiden glowed brightly for moments the dimmed and returned to her former self. The woman folded her hands in prayer and bowed before Yoru.

_I've woken now to find myself _

_In the shadows of all I have created_

Yoru stared not knowing quite sure what was going on but she accepted it and watched silently as the woman walked away into Tamashii Forest.

_I'm longing to be lost in you (away from this place I have made)_  
__

_Good Luck Lady Kikyou...Destroy all in your path for peace My Lady_. Yoru danced around the darkness.

_Wont you take me away from me?_

Her black red hair flowed behind her and to the side. She giggled and smiled. Today was going to be a wonderful day for bloodshed and death.

Yes yes I know it was a weird chapter, bu ti have to set everything up for later chapters...well I hope you enjoy...ill try to update as often as I can...but well computers sux

Review plz?


	18. Kikyou Reappeared

Chapter Eighteen 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The dawn's light aimed right in her eyes and she squinted them. Inuyasha was beside her, his eyes also closed. His arm was securely around her waist and Kagome didn't think that he would be letting her go anytime soon. Strange as he would be this protective of her…but then again they were in the open forest, things could attack she could get hurt and he was only looking out for her safety. She felt him shift slightly and lean his head on her won, and she smiled. But the smile soon turned to a thoughtful look as she thought about last night's occurrences. Where had Kikyou gotten? Was she ever going to come back? Kagome turned her attention to _the sleeping form beside her. I wonder how Inuyasha is feeling, after his former love. Well she killed me…this cant possibly be the Kikyou he remembers…he's probably just as confused as me. After all from what I've heard people say Kikyou was a kind and loving soul…but I guess I took that away from her…I made her into a monster…again its my fault, its always my fault…_

"Inuyasha must hate me," Kagome whispered quietly

"Why do I hate you again?" Kagome felt her eyes widen at the statement. She must have woken him up. Great now she needed an excuse as to why she had said what she did.

"N-nothing, I didn't mean anything by it," Kagome stared into the sky. _C'mon, c'mon fall for it…_

"You know you're really bad at lying," he observed

"I know, I mean that I was only thinking…ummm…aloud," she smiled nervously; Inuyasha still knew something was bothering her, but he decided not to press the matter anymore.

"C'mon we're going back to Kaede's," Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome with him.

He picked her up and she blushed, however Inuyasha couldn't get her to talk to him through the entire trip. Her gaze was sombre and deep. Whatever she was thinking of before must have seriously put doubts in her mind. But of what?

"Kagome are you okay?" he finally asked after awhile

"Of course I am, why?"

"Cuz you don't seem like it and I'm worried about you," Inuyasha said, which made Kagome blush. He told her he loved her but was that because he still saw Kikyou in her, was that the only reason why? If he couldn't have the real thing he would come to the copy?

"No need to worry I'm fine," Kagome tried to give her best smile, but it only come out as a small one.

"Okay fine…" Inuyasha scowled

"Oh and Inuyasha, I ummm need to go back to my time to take a test this afternoon,"

"What?" He growled a bit, "Fine! Take your test!" Kagome felt hurt…why did this always end in a fight? She just needed to take one test…only one…

"When will you come back?" his voice was softer, "Tonight right?"

"I'm pretty sure I can be back tonight, why?" Kagome looked up

"N-no reason, just wonderin',"

He set her down outside the village gates and told her to hurry up, he would give her exactly one minuet, she argued that that wasn't enough time but he merely shook his head. He watched her run in and then disappear behind a row full of huts. Why did she have to leave tonight? Didn't she know it was the new moon tonight? His hands disappeared up his sleeves and he waited. He didn't want to be alone with out her tonight. No, he wanted her beside him. He honestly didn't understand her. She loved him when he was like this, a half-breed. Why? Weakness dominated him tonight, and yet she loved him. In the morning when both ruled him and still she was there. When the human was gone and left only a pure, strong demon she was always there, and he loved her for it. But now, tonight he needed her to listen to him, when those damn weaknesses were too hard to suppress and when those damn emotions were too troublesome to disregard.

He felt her scent return around him and he glanced up, she was running with her huge yellow bag, actually she was more dragging it behind her. As she approached him out of breath she smiled

"Made it! With two seconds to spare,"

"Nope you're late, as always," he grabbed the bag from her and slung it over his shoulder and shook his head

"What?"

"Never mind, c'mon," He said irritably and she followed

He watched her sit on the Well's edge and tossed the bag inside. She looked back and smiled. To Kagome's surprise he came over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Kagome's eyes widened. It was brief and he did pull away blushing with his head turned to the side but she only smiled.

"You're sure you'll be back tonight?" Inuyasha asked desperate for the reassurance

"Yup I should be, if not I'm sorry ahead of time!" he didn't like the sound of that, if she didn't come what would he do? He'd have to follow her to her time; it'd be too risky here. She waved a hand and jumped into the Well, he sighed and turned his back to the Well. Inuyasha began to walk towards the God Tree, when he did finally reach it he jumped up to a branch and made himself comfortable. He hoped that she would come back tonight, and so now he would wait, something he hated doing. After awhile he got tired of sitting outside and jumped down, soon he began to walk towards Kaede's. _Night_, he cursed, _you'd better get here soon_. Then he stopped and thought. Why did he want the night to come any way, didn't he hate it? He growled slightly, why couldn't he make up his mind?

She already knew it was going to be dusk before she reached the Well. After her strange encounter with the weird child sorceress, Yoru, Kikyou knew her powers had vastly increased. And it would be enough to kill her stupid reincarnate and poisoning Inuyasha's mind into believing that she was more important to him then she was. Yes she would pay dearly. Kikyou tightened her hold on her quiver string; she had been walking for hours and was glad to know that now the sky was fading into the orange colour.

As Kikyou looked behind her she smiled. Revenge was a dish best served cold. Slowly she came into a clearing, intently gazing she looked in the circle, and no one was there even better. Kikyou turned her attention to the small Well in the middle of it all. She gazed at the sky night had fallen; she knew the girl had left, she always knew, because they were one. Kikyou would always feel a part of herself be lost when ever the wench left to her own world. Silently now, she heard something, Kikyou crept out of the shadows and placed herself a few meters away from the Well, the perfect spot to shoot and kill. Then she saw the black head shoot up from the Well's open mouth. Kikyou drew her bow and arrow. Silently she strung the arrow on the bow and pulled it back. Kagome got out of the Well and looked around, then her eyes rested on a figure

"DIE YOU BITCH!" with that made Kikyou released the arrow and Kagome watched as it came thundering towards her enveloped in pick light.

Hi guys wow i actually updated, sorry i was spending more time on my other fic u>Demonic Lust u> and actually i thought everyone had forgotten this fict till i got some reviews and people begged me to continue so i did,

A Reviewer (sorry i cant remember your name adn i feel aweful for it)asked me the title of the songs i used and here they are

All songs were done by b>Evanescence b>

October , Missing , Away From Me , Anything for You , My Immortal ,Goodnight and Hello

hoped that helped you!


End file.
